Affliction (advantage)
Affliction is a physical, exotic advantage described in Basic Set, p. 35-36, and referenced in ''GURPS Powers™'', pp. 9, 17, 21, 31, 39-41, 118, and 169. Affliction is subject to a wide range of enhancements and limitations and is often used to build superpowers or other unnatural effects, and is the base advantage used to build 'buff' style powers that benefit your allies. GURPS Power-Ups 4 page 21 introduced Density Increase and Itching and Slower Move enhancements. FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.2.8 mentions inverting the HT roll. Penalty becomes bonus, and the HT roll must succeed to get the power instead of failing to get the power. Happens with the willing. http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.2.12 mentions potential Size Modifier restrictions Modifiers Enhancements *Secondary effects are discussed on B35, and P41 expands this by saying it can require critical success by the user instead of critical failure (or failure by 5) by the target can also be secondary. *Advantage (enhancement), Negated Advantage and Disadvantage (enhancement) are on B36 *Negated Disadvantage is on P41 *Cancellation is introduced in Psionic Powers Enhancement (enhancement) is suggested in 2010 by PK in http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1084159&postcount=10 :You couldn't have "an Affliction that adds Reliable 4 to whatever advantage the subject is using," but it would be reasonable (if a bit complicated) to have "an Affliction that adds Reliable 4 to Danger Sense." In this case, you'd calculate the value of Reliable 4 (+20% on a 15 point advantage = +3 points) and then build an Affliction with "Advantage, Adds Reliable 4 to Danger Sense, +30%." Limitation (enhancement) could be done through the same pattern, treating it as a disadvantage and making it specific to an ability. Going further with the Modifier (enhancement) approach to Affliction (in all these cases to avoid confusion you would substitute the name) it opens up more possibilities: *Negated enhancement *Negated limitation Limitations Resistant and Immunity GURPS Powers 169 "adds to rolls to resist any Affliction, Fatigue Attack, or Toxic Attack defined as poison" The Weird page 23 "Immunity to Pain lets you ignore knockdown, physical stun, physical torture, and painful or stunning afflictions." Divine Favor Resistant to Pain +8 15 (or Very High Pain Threshold) acts as High Pain Threshold, with an additional +5 on knockdown and stunning rolls, rolls to resist painful or stunning afflictions Kromm Quotes Sean Punch has commented on Affliction in the following posts to the SJG GURPS Forums: * On HT rolls for beneficial Afflictions http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=17341&highlight=Affliction#post17341, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=21653&highlight=Affliction#post21653, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=21826&highlight=Affliction#post21826 * On Afflictions causing multiple effects http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=422039&highlight=Affliction#post422039 * On getting Affliction past armor http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=222466&highlight=Affliction#post222466 * On affecting inanimate objects http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=6958&highlight=Affliction#post6958 * On combat techniques not causing Afflictions unless so noted http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=556413&highlight=Affliction#post556413 * On Affliction affecting defenses and reaction rolls if it causes an attribute penalty http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=331494&highlight=Affliction#post331494 * On SM penalties and cutoffs http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=8384&highlight=Affliction#post8384 * On the Choking Affliction versus the Choke spell http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1068573&highlight=Affliction#post1068573 * On designing spells with Affliction-like effects http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=323899&highlight=Affliction#post323899 * On his ambivalence about the cost structure http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=781787&highlight=Affliction#post781787 **To be honest, it bugs me some, too.* Were I doing it over again, I'd probably set up Affliction more like Leech or Terror and say that it's x points to be able to do it at all and then y points/level to do it more effectively, where x > y. Modifiers would apply to the final cost. It's hard to say what fair values of x and y would be in this model (Leech uses x = 25, y = 4, while Terror uses x = 30, y = 10), but I'd start at x = 10, y = 2 and see how balanced it was. * On two possible ways to change the cost http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1067049&highlight=Affliction#post1067049 **Part of me likes 10 + 3/level and simply taking the penalty off recovery rolls. **Part of me thinks that maybe we should just define a per-die cost, as with Innate Attack, and require the Affliction roll to exceed DR and cause a HT roll at -1 per 2 points penetrating, as with Side Effect. That way, Affliction 1d would work against unarmored normals, Affliction 10d would be enough to zap most humans with HT 1-20, and you could go nuts with Affliction 10d(10) or 100d or whatever to stun guys in battlesuits. And of course the countless places where the rules get all complicated and have to approximate Affliction levels with damage dice would go away. And Absorption could work vs. Affliction. Racial Templates Affliction appears on the follow racial templates * Djinn Ascended Ones in Banestorm p. 189 * Medusas in Banestorm p. 195 * Lilith in Fantasy p. 54 * Imp in Fantasy p. 109 * Larva in Fantasy p. 213 * Skunk lens of Wolverine in Dungeon Fantasy 5 - Allies p. 11 * Shoulder Dragon in Dungeon Fantasy 5 - Allies p. 28 Bestaries Affliction appears in the following bestiary entries * Giant Spiders in Banestorm p. 221 * Wyverns in Banestorm p. 226 * Miser Troll in Creatures of the Night Vol. 2 p. 5 * Urimander in Creatures of the Night Vol. 2 p. 17 * Chronochaotic Spider in Creatures of the Night Vol. 3 p. 4 * Flutter Devil in Creatures of the Night Vol. 4 p. 9 * Trantid in Creatures of the Night Vol. 4 p. 11 * Watchtower Spirit in Creatures of the Night Vol. 19 * Herecine in Fantasy p. 47 * Panther in Fantasy p. 49 * Hellkittens in Banestorm - Abydos p. 58 See Also * Affliction (effect) * Deliberate Crippling * Incapacitation ** Sleep ** Unconsciousness * Innate Attack * List of Advantages * Temporal Stasis Category:Advantages Category:Physical Traits Category:Exotic Traits